Another Promise
by hookedonwords
Summary: Sequel to You Promised. Keith's life is spiraling downward. He thinks things can't get any worse until...he get's a visior that overstays his weolcome and might wind up costing Keith his life.Damian knew something was wong with Keith, but he didn't know how to help. Could he help him? Can they save their relationship? Neil and Ryan were finally happy until they weren't.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: I'll Take Death for $600 Please

**Author's Note: Well here it is the first Chapter in Another Promise! Sorry it took so long I just couldn't get it as good as I wanted it to be. A very big thank you and apology to Sterwolf59 for putting up with my excuses haha. I know this chapter doesn't really advance the plot much and I promise the rest of the story will be better. Oh and…4 songs in one chapter! Isn't it exciting?! Anyway, without any further delay here it is…**

"Why do I feel like I should know you?" Keith asked as his "escort" was strapping him in the car. He felt ridiculous and was trying to ease his embarrassment. He was really glad the others were taking separate cars.

"I don't know…spend much time in a nuthouse?"

"Unfortunately more and more lately"

"Well up until about two weeks ago I used to be a security guard at one." Two weeks ago? That couldn't be a coincidence.

"You didn't happen…to come across…a Cameron Mitchell did you?"

"Why do you think they gave me this assignment? He's the reason I got fired."

"But if you are fired how can you be working now?"

"No more questions, we have to go."

"I wish I could tell you that I know exactly where life is going and that everything will be okay, but I don't. So as Keith would say let's just 'ride the wave'." Ryan said. Neil laughed even though he wanted to cry. "C'mon babe or Damian will think we eloped to Mexico."

"Don't tempt me." Neil chuckled as he got in the car.

The first thing Damian noticed when he got out of the car was how few cars were in the parking lot. He knew Cameron wasn't the most popular guy, but this was ridiculous.

"Damian? You okay?" George asked. Damian just nodded. They headed into the building while Emmet stayed to look for Keith, Neil, Ryan, and Paul. Damian looked at the sad faces of who he assumed were Cameron's parents and felt guilty. He needed something else to think about or there was no way he was going to make it through this. His eyes drifted to the ceiling then the floor and he almost laughed. This was not what Cameron would have wanted at all. He could almost hear Cameron saying "Damian…what is this? How old do they think I am? It looks like my grandma picked the carpet and don't even get me started on the ceiling. And they are all so serious…honestly nobody liked me enough for them to be this sad. This is crazy." Damian let a chuckle escape his mouth and he would have felt really bad for laughing but a waterfall of tears flowed out of his eyes. He barely noticed Keith sit next to him.

"Damo…" Keith didn't know how to finish that sentence. He wished more than anything he could just wrap Damian in a hug and never let go, but he was restricted by his strait jacket. He looked at everyone's faces and just knew what they were thinking "It's his fault Cameron's dead. HE killed him!". He turned to Lance hoping to find some relief of his thoughts and Lance looked at him with a look of understanding.

"Don't make me regret this." Lance said as he unhooked Keith.

"Thank you" As soon as he was free he reached over and put a hand on Damian's back. Damian looked up at Keith's touch. Neither one of them knew what to say. Never had either one of them imagined they would be sitting in a funeral, Damian with a cane and Keith in a strait jacket.

After about 10 minutes Keith found himself zoning out, not out of boredom but rather from exhaustion. It seemed like he was always tired these days. He looked at the pictures and flowers. It just wasn't right. Before he knew what was happening Keith found Damian standing next to him. Keith stood up.

"You gonna go up Keith?" Damian asked. Keith was lost, go up? "Look Keith, I know it's hard but you are just gonna feel worse if you don't say goodbye." Oh that, Keith had forgotten about that part. He nodded and went to walk but found his feet couldn't move. Damian grabbed his hand and they walked together. Keith held his breath as they walked towards the open coffin. Damian's eyes fell to Cameron's face. He looked peaceful and happier than he had been the last few weeks of his life. Damian wished they had put him in jeans and flannel instead of a suit and tie.

"Well buddy" Damian started his voice deeper than usual. "You were going places. You had talent, but more importantly you were my best friend. You put up with me through the good and bad times. The day you left the Glee Project was the hardest goodbye I ever had to say including the day I left CT. I-I don't think I ever thanked you for that. I feel completely responsible for your death. If I hadn't been so caught up in the negative aspects of life then maybe you wouldn't be dead. You have left a hole in my life that I can never fill. Rest for a little because I just know you will be rocking out in heaven. Keith?" Damian said turning to Keith. Tears were streaming out of his blue eyes and Keith wanted to die (how appropriate for a funeral). He couldn't form a coherent thought.

"I-just-you" Damian looked at him.

"Come on Keith, it's not that bad just…say what you feel." Keith sighed.

"Cam,…I only knew you for a little while, but that was enough time to fall in love with you. I meant what I said, I do love you and wish you were still around. You were sadly mislabeled and made to believe you were crazy when, in reality, you were just confused and alone. I should have been there for you. I should have told Emmet to forget the socks. I should have stopped kissing you just to talk to you. It's my fault you are dead. I confused you further and pushed you away. What I wouldn't give to be able to go back in time and save you. But I can't…because you are gone…and you aren't coming back. It's time to accept that. Have fun in heaven buddy." He turned to walk away and noticed Damian was gone. He saw his leg disappearing around the corner and decided to follow him. Before he took a step someone whispered in his ear "You got a lot of nerve to show your face here." Keith turned around to see who was talking to him, but nobody was there. Damian was his priority now. He ran in the direction he had seen Damian go. His eyes darted left and right looking everywhere for Damian. Paul came up to him.

"Keith"

"Where's Damo?"

"Relax he's just outside"

"Honestly he has a cane and he can still beat me" Keith said. He took a few steps toward the door. Paul put his hand on his shoulder and Keith looked at him.

"Wait…Neil's out there with him. The poor lad he's really struggling."

"Damo or Neil?"

"Damian, although Neil wasn't doing great either."

"That's all the more reason I have to be with him, he needs me."

"No Keith I don't think you understand…he just needs Neil right now."

"Why Neil?" Keith said getting upset. What could Neil give him that he couldn't?

"Not necessarily Neil…just not…you" Keith felt approximately 2 inches tall.

"Oh" he said and walked back to his seat.

Meanwhile….

Damian came bursting out of the door. He was crying and panting.

"Damo?" Neil stood up. Damian jumped he didn't expect anyone to be here, let alone Neil. He quickly brushed the tears off of his face and tried to regain composure.

"Neil…oh…what are you doing out here?"

"I just couldn't be in there anymore." Neil said.

"I know what you mean." Neil sat back down on the bench and motioned for Damian to join him.

"Damian? Do you wanna talk?"

"I-just don't know anything anymore." Damian whined. "I miss Cameron so much. It's like I lost an arm and a leg…but that's not the problem. I know how to deal with that, you know it's only normal after you lose someone."

"So what is the problem?"

"It's…just…well I'm sure it's not really a problem it just feels wrong and-"

"Take a step back here Damo. What are you talking about?" Damian sighed.

"Keith" Neil blinked he wasn't expecting that.

"Damo you don't think that…he did it do you?"

"Not intentionally, but I know how he is and I tried to warn Cameron that he should be careful, but I also know how hard it is to resist Keith…"

"Damian this is serious, you need to discuss this with him."

"I can't…he gives me that look that says 'I need you Damo' and I need him too, but it's just weird…but I'm probably overreacting right? I mean he has a lot on his plate right now with the whole trial and possibly being crazy thing…"

"Damian…" Neil pulled him into a manly hug.

"He's just so different Neil." Damian sobbed into Neil's shoulder.

"If you will allow me to be a bit cliché and quote a song Damian, even heroes have the right to bleed, like you said he has a lot going on right now. I think you just need to relax and wait it out a bit and let things unfold, but most importantly I think you need to be there for him, he is only human." Damian nodded and pulled out of Neil's hug.

"You're right Neil, thanks." He said and wiped his eyes.

Keith was miserable. Why wouldn't Damian want to talk to him? What was wrong? How did Paul know? He turned in his seat and stared out the window at Damian and Neil. He glared as he saw Neil pull Damian into a hug. He let a choked sob escape his mouth before turning around.

"You seem pretty upset" Lance said. Keith jumped, for such a big guy Lance was pretty sneaky.

"I guess" Lance leaned over and Keith thought he was going to give him a hug, he could have really used a hug, but instead Lance grabbed his arms and hooked them to the back of his strait jacket again.

"Sorry son, but just in case you are actually bat shit crazy , with you getting so emotional and all…" Keith was stunned. What had he done so wrong to get in this situation? Damian came back in closely followed by Neil. Keith was fuming. Damian sat next to him. Luckily Neil was a few seats away from Keith.

"All hooked back up?" Damian said. Really? That was his choice? Keith thought.

"Unfortunately" Keith snapped.

"Keith look I-"

"Come on we have to go" Lance interrupted.

"Yeah we probably should get out of here" Ryan said he hooked his arm around Neil and they headed for the door.

"Wait guys" Keith said. He stood up. All of their eyes turned to him, "I don't expect to see all of you at the…hearing… so don't feel obligated to show up. I understand."

"Keith, of course we will be there for you. I mean if we aren't who's gonna be there to take you out for celebratory ice-cream after you are found innocent?" George said slapping him on the back. Keith grinned.

"Thanks George"

"I'll be there" Paul said.

"Me too" Neil added.

"I've got your back Keith" Ryan said.

"Even if I didn't have to be there to testify I would be there for you" Emmet said.

"of course I'll be there" Damian said in a quiet voice. Keith looked at him.

"Thanks guys, you have no idea how much I appreciate your support…I mean it. It takes true friends to believe that I am innocent even when the odds aren't in my favor."

"Of course we believe you Keith," Ryan said sounding truly surprised. "I mean there was never any doubt in any of our minds, not even for a second, we all saw the way…people acted…" Ryan said looking around, remembering where he was and who might be around. "It's completely plausible that what you said happened, plus we know you and none of us, not even Paul, would call you a killer." Paul chuckled. Things had been icy between them since Damian was in the hospital, but at least Paul hadn't punched Keith yet.

"Alright we really have to go" Lance said. Keith sighed. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to leave his friends and he really wanted to know what was on Damian's mind.

"Do we have to go?" Keith asked. He felt like a little kid.

"Yeah I thought we had you until 9 it's only…3:30" Neil pouted. Damian didn't say anything. Keith wanted him to say something, anything…

"I'm sorry I thought we were done here." Lance said.

"You know what we could do?" Damian said finally speaking up.

"What?" Neil asked. Damian sighed and started to explain.

An hour later…..

Keith looked at Damian, Damian looked at Neil, Neil looked at Ryan, Ryan looked at Emmet, Emmet looked at George, George looked at Paul, and Paul looked at Lance. Lance unhooked Keith and Emmet handed Keith Cameron's glasses which he still had from the parking lot. Keith took them with shaking hands. They all sat down in a circle. It was a good thing Damian hadn't moved apartments yet. Damian handed Keith one of Cameron's shirts and a marker.

"Well" Keith started. "I think that most of us really needed this proper goodbye for you Cameron. No offense to your family, but your funeral kind of sucked." It was a relief to hear the other guys' chuckle. "So here we are, sitting in your old apartment with a pair of your glasses and an old shirt. We were going to light a candle, but thought that would be too cliché. We're going to sing a song or two for you buddy. Here's to you Cam, you'll be missed." Tears slipped down Keith's face as he and Emmet began to sing

Keith: "The things we did, the things we said  
Keep coming back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you

EMMET: Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never separate us  
Deep inside I know you are

BOTH: Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)  
Never gone

KEITH: No no no  
I walk alone these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone

(Somehow)  
Somehow you found a way  
To see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on  
I swear to you that you will be

BOTH: Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close)  
Everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (in my life yeah)

EMMET: Never gone from me  
If there's one thing I believe (I believe)  
I will see you somewhere down the road again

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close)  
Everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye (yeah yeah)  
I know you will be forever in my life (in my life)

BOTH: Never gone, never far  
In my heart (in my heart is where) is where you are (you are)  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are

As they sang Keith ripped a piece of Cameron's shirt off and wrote "loved" on it. Emmet tore off a piece and wrote "missed" on it. Keith watched as the others tore off pieces of Cameron's shirt and wrote their words on it. Lance wanted to help, but sat in the back corner giving them their moment. Once everyone had their piece Emmet said,

"Okay who's singing next?"

"We are" Damian said pointing to Neil and himself. "Ready Neil?" Neil nodded, he was still surprised that Damian chose him to sing with over Keith.

DAMIAN: What if I told you that your time was up  
That as every second passes there's a moment gone  
In 23 hours the sun was going to set forever  
Would you hug a little tighter would you let go first  
Would you focus on love and then forget the hurt  
Live in the moment or wish your life away

NEIL: How would you spend your last night on earth  
Would you kiss your enemies  
Say sorry first  
Would you take enough time to say your last goodbyes  
All the little battles that you never won  
All the music and the opera never sung  
Emotions that were silent all these years

BOTH: You can't smell the roses when you're gone  
You can't smell the roses  
No it's not a rehearsal  
You only got one life to make it right  
You can't smell the roses when you're gone  
So live every moment like it's the last night on earth  
Because this is the last night on earth  
What if I told you that I had regrets  
I would trade in all my happiness for one last kiss  
For a minute or two lying by you side  
What if I chose the road nobody walked  
If I honoured all my promises with empty talk  
If I knew back then the things that I know now

DAMIAN:I would tell you that I love you that we all get low  
There are peaks and there are valleys but you've got to know  
A second chance, it rarely comes around

You can't smell the roses when you're gone  
You can't smell the roses  
No it's not a rehearsal  
You only got one life to make it right  
You can't smell the roses when you're gone  
So live every moment like it's the last night on earth

If I could have my time again  
I would make sure you knew just how I felt  
Because I went away for much too long  
And the seasons changed without me

NEIL: You can't smell the roses when you're gone  
You can't smell the roses  
No it's not a rehearsal  
You only got one life to make it right  
You can't smell the roses when you're gone  
So live every moment like it's the last night on earth  
As if it's the last night on earth  
Because this is the last night on earth

"Wow" Paul said. "You know what I think?"

"I'm afraid to ask" Ryan said with a smile.

"I think Keith and Damo should sing a song together."

"Good idea, I mean they did know him the best" Ryan agreed.

"But what about you guys? " Keith asked.

"Come on Keith we didn't know him that well…" Paul said.

"Damo?" Keith asked. Damian sighed.

"Yeah, we can do it." They both looked at each other and knew what song to sing. "You can start Keith." Keith nodded.

KEITH: You will never get older and you will never feel pain  
Or fill the room with laughter like you used to  
And I won't hear you speaking or others call your name  
In spite of this the world will still continue

BOTH: And you will always remain in my heart forever young  
Sun and wind won't change you and you'll escape the hands of time  
And now your beauty won't betray you and your future's paved with gold  
But in my mind you are suspended and you will be forever young  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/d/darren_ ]  
I'm a little bit hopeful that we all carry on  
But part of me still thinks we're all just stardust  
And from the highest mountain I went to make a sound  
I thought that if I called out you would answer  
But no one did

DAMIAN: And you will always remain in my heart forever young  
Sun and wind won't change you and you'll escape the hands of time  
And now your beauty won't betray you and your future's paved with gold  
But in my mind you are suspended and you will be forever young

I know the rules of the game  
For every sunset the light has to fade  
But baby a light like yours was so glorious  
Glorious

KEITH: And you will always remain in my heart forever young  
Sun and wind won't change you and you'll escape the hands of time  
And now your beauty won't betray you and your future's paved with gold  
But in my mind you are suspended and you will be forever young.

"That was great guys" George said.

"Yes, it was, but that's enough seriousness." Emmet said. He smiled and pulled out a pair of plastic, thick-rimmed glasses with tape in the middle. "We all know Cameron would want us to laugh. So…" he put the glasses on and handed the other guys each a pair. "What was Cameron best known for?"

"Being white and Nerdy!" they all chorused.

ALL: They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking  
I'm so White N' nerdy

Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Really, really white n' nerdy

First in my class here at M.I.T.  
Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND  
MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40  
I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin to the contrary  
You'll find they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawkings in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
I got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
Yo I know Pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,  
my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun  
Happy days is my favourite theme song  
I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon  
Here's the part I sing on

They see me roll on, my Segway!  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
white n' nerdy!  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
I'd like to roll with-  
The gangsters  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
How'd I get so white n' nerdy?

I've been browsing, inspectin'  
X-men comics you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket  
I must protect 'em  
my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing websites  
When my friends need some code who do they call?  
I do HTML for them all  
Even made a homepage for my dog!  
Yo! Got myself a fanny pack  
they were having a sale down at the GAP  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!

I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme  
I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
I spend every weekend  
at the renaissance fair  
I got my name on my under wear!

They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
I'm so white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
All because I'm white n' nerdy  
Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy  
I wanna bowl with-  
the gangsters  
but oh well it's obvious I'm  
white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy! They all collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Cameron always said that was his theme song" Damian said. "I think he even had it as his ringtone"

"I hate to break this up, but we really have to go now." Lance said. Keith nodded. HE took of the glasses and stood up. The other guys pretended not to see Lance strap him back into place.

"Wait, we have to do this first" Ryan said holding up the bag with the pieces of Cameron's shirt they wrote on.

"Right" Damian said. He opened up the window.

"You should do it Damian" Neil said. Damian nodded. Ryan handed him the bag.

"Dear Cameron, buddy, you thought you were nobody, you thought you meant nothing, but in reality you are loved" he said pulling out the first piece of shirt and letting the wind take it from his hand. "Missed" he said pulling the second piece out and letting it go in the wind. He continued the process until all the pieces were gone. Everyone stood there in silence, just pretending, pretending that the pieces of Cameron's shirt really were going to make it to heaven, pretending that they didn't know that as soon as the wind stopped they would fall, just pretending.

**Songs: Keith and Emmet's song Never Gone by The Backstreet Boys **

** Damian and Neil's song Roses by Darren Hayes **

** Keith and Damian's song Glorious by Darren Hayes **

** The last song White and Nerdy by Weird Al. **


	2. Where Do I Call Home?

Where Do I Call Home?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this chapter on and off for like 3 months so it might be a bit confusing, sorry. **

Keith found it extremely hard to go back to his cell. It was like he had tasted the most marvelous dessert on the planet and was now being forced to go on a steamed spinach diet. Lance sighed as he walked him back to his cell for the last time.

"Well" he said once they reached Keith's cell. "This is it…good luck son. I know things will work out for you." Keith nodded.

"…thank you Lance. I am sure you will find another job soon nice guys like you are in high demand." Lance smiled and locked Keith in his cell. Keith watched as Lance walked away. It wasn't until Lance was out of sight that he realized he forgot to strap him in his bed. Thank God for small miracles. It was not like he anticipated much sleep coming to him anyway. He walked over to his cot and sat with his legs hanging off the side. He wanted to talk to Damian, but more importantly he wanted to hear Damian say "I will always love you Keith no matter what" while he wrapped Keith in a bone-crunching hug letting Keith cry on his shoulder. Tears leaked out from under Keith's eyelids which he had inadvertently squeezed shut in an attempt to capture some of the warmth his vision gave him. Before he had let himself fall in love with Damian he was perfectly fine on his own, in fact that was the way he preferred it. Friends were good for drinking and having fun, but at the end of the day Keith liked coming home to an empty house because he didn't have to answer to anybody and he could do whatever he wanted. But then he met Damian, Damian's young pale face with the oxygen mask from only weeks ago popped in his face. Right before his eyes the face changed to a perfectly healthy but much colder face he had seen only an hour ago. Keith settled into his cot knowing full well that he wouldn't sleep but hoping against hope something would offer him relief from the stabbing he felt in his heart.

Neil Looked at Damian and Damian looked at Neil. They were sitting on the floor completely alone in Damian's apartment. The others had gone back to their hotels but Damian had asked Neil to stay longer. Damian yawned and said

"Do you think I was too hard on Keith? I mean I practically broke my back just to avoid eye contact. Do you think he noticed?" Neil squirmed trying to regain some feeling in his butt. He sighed and put his problem out of his mind and focused on Damian's.

"Do you think you were too rough on Keith? I think you are just tired and confused. It's okay. If he loves you he will understand and Damian he loves you. But Damian I think he might have noticed." Damian laughed.

"Yeah I guess he might have noticed…I don't know! A part of me says no but then I think of him and how sweet he was when I was sick and I feel like shit." Neil flinched. Damian never swore. Damian yawned again. Neil chuckled and slid to sit next to Damian. Damian put his head on Neil's shoulder.

"Why don't you get your pajamas on and just go to bed?" Damian looked around the apartment nervously.

"I…can't" he whispered.

"Why Damo?" Neil asked.

"That bed…is where…where" Damian didn't know how to continue. Where he and Cameron had pizza the last time he had ever seen Cameron smile that sweet innocent smile. That pizza…where it all started? After it was clear that Damian was not going to continue Neil mentally slapped himself. He couldn't believe that he actually expected Damian to sleep here by himself! He carefully pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hold on Damo. I promise it will be okay." Neil dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Ryan baby hey it's me."

"Neil honey are you okay? Are you on your way?" Neil chuckled at Ryan's concern.

"Listen Ryan I am fine and no not yet that's why I'm calling. I think I may have to bring Damian back with me. I mean he really can't sleep in this apartment by himself…you know? And I'm worried for him." Neil glanced at Damian and saw that he had fallen asleep. The poor kid must have really been exhausted. Ryan was silent for a minute. "Ryan? Babe?"

"I-I'm just amazed at you Neil. You have such a big heart!" Neil blushed.

"Well if you think that's big you should see my-"

"Neil Damian is probably within earshot." Neil laughed careful not to wake Damian.

"What? I was going to say my guitar collection you pervert haha."

"Sure you were Neil, sure you were and I have seen your 'guitar collection' that amazes me too. Of course you can bring him back here. The poor kid."

"I know we should be leaving in about ten minutes depending on how much protest he puts up. I'm guessing not much because he's out cold right now."

"Okay be careful. Love you. See you soon."

"I will. Love you too. See ya." Neil hung up the phone.

"That was the weirdest conversation ever." Damian mumbled. Neil jumped slightly.

"Damo I thought you were asleep."

"I almost was." Damian yawned again and right there in that moment with his face scrunched and mouth open Neil realized how vulnerable Damian really was right now. He was only a kid and in the past few weeks he had to deal with things way beyond his maturity level. A tear slid down Neil's face. He really was extremely proud of him. He ruffled Damian's hair and said

"Go on get your pj's on then we can go and you can get some sleep."

"No" Neil had expected Damian to fight.

"Please?"

"Don't wanna move" Neil chuckled.

"Okay" Neil slowly moved Damian off of him and was about to stand up when he felt a hand grab his arm. "What? Damian?"

"Where are you going?"

"Well you said you didn't wanna move so I was going to get your clothes for you."

"No"

"But-"

"Please? Just don't leave me alone?" Neil was defenseless against Damian's sad eyes. It was like kicking an abused puppy.

"Okay" Neil sat back down. Damian brought his head back to Neil's shoulder.

Keith must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he knew someone was gently calling his name.

"Keith?" Keith opened his eyes. He couldn't quite make out who was standing in front of him. It was too dark.

"Um yes?" Keith said.

"Hi, I am Réamann…umm Lance's replacement…umm I was told to come…introduce myself to you and umm strap you into your cot."

"Rèmann? But doesn't that mean-"

"Yes it does, my parents thought more of me than what I could be."

"You got here awfully fast."

"Yeah, they don't like leaving crazies unattended too long." He said and chuckled. " Lance told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you will be okay. He seemed to be concerned about you."

"He did?"

"Yes he seemed to have taken a liking to you."

"Me?" Keith was sure he was mistaken. Lance had barely known him.

"Yes, now lay down and get some sleep. Keith wanted to point out that he was already asleep, but he kind of liked this guy so he did as he was told. "Now I believe your…left arm and leg get strapped down right?" Keith didn't want to but he nodded. "Oh gee, I wish someone would have told me that." He said with a smile and walked away. Keith was shocked and grateful. He was almost asleep when he realized how easy it was to fall asleep. He thought Damian would have kept him up. His eyelids felt heavy and he sighed. Well thank God he was wrong.

"Damain?" Neil whispered. Damian didn't answer. "Damian?" Neil said again a little louder.

"I know what you are going to tell me." Damian mumbled. "You are going to say 'Damian as much as I hate doing this we really have to go. Ryan is probably going to get worried.' But Neil I don't wanna move yet."

"Come on Damo, I'll go with you. It's just down the hall."

"I know…okay. I'll go just give me a minute." Damian made a sound that was a mixture of a cry and a groan as he stood up. "Neil?"

"Yes Damian?"

"You are really here aren't you?" Neil was a bit shocked.

"Yes Damian, I promise I am really here."

"And Neil?"

"Yes Damian?"

"You aren't going to leave while I am changing are you?"

"of course not Damian."

"Promise?"

"I promise" Neil was resisting the urge to hug Damian. He felt so bad that Damian even had these thoughts. Did he really think he was hallucinating or that he would really leave him? Damian nodded and left. Neil pulled out his phone and texted Ryan that he had finally gotten Damian to put comfy clothes and they should be leaving momentarily.

Damian walked back to his room focusing on Neil, getting clothes, and leaving. He sighed as he cautiously opened his door. There it was. The bed that had started this all, in spite of his better judgment he walked over and placed a hand on the blanket.

"Damian" Damian froze. It was just his imagination. There was nobody there. "Damian, how?" Damian walked over to his dresser, pulled out sweatpants and the first shirt he could find. He wished he didn't need this stupid cane so he could move faster. "Damian how could…" No! Nobody was there. He changed as fast as he could humming a little tune to drown out the voice. "Damian how could you?" the voice cried. Damian's heart was pounding in his chest and he just wanted out. The second he was fully changed he made a mad dash for the door. When he stepped into the hallway he tried to calm himself down as much as he could for Neil's sake.

"Hey Damo, you ready?" Neil asked stifling a yawn. Damian nodded.

"Just let me get shoes." When he moved to grab his Converse he noticed how badly his hands were shaking. He tightened his grip on his cane with one hand and grabbed his shoes with the other. He sat on the floor and began to put them on.

"You okay Damo?" Neil asked grabbing their coats.

"Yeah fine, why do you ask?"

"You seem…scared?"

"Nope I'm fine. I really appreciate this Neil. I know it can't be easy on you and Ryan….letting me stay with you for tonight I mean."

"Damo you can stay with us as long as you want. We love you." Neil said with a smile. Damian felt a pang of guilt and the urge to slip into another zombie-like state, but that had not worked out so well the last time and he didn't want Neil to feel bad for him. So he smiled and said

"Thanks Neil, I love you guys too."

"Now enough of this mushy gushy talk we have to go are you ready?" Damian nodded. As they walked out the door Damian could have sworn he heard someone crying, but he shook it off as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"You gonna lock it Damo?" Neil asked.

"Nah…it was unlocked the whole time I was in the hospital and nothing happened, plus there really isn't anything in that apartment that I would miss anymore." Neil sighed, unsure if what to say.

"Well, come on then. Ryan is going to have a heart attack if we are not there soon."

If Keith thought being woken up once was annoying, it was nothing compared to how he felt after he was woken up a second time.

"I am terribly sorry for waking you up again…I know you must hate me by now, but I just read your case file and I just wanted to tell you that I admire you." Keith was slightly shocked. He was slightly less mad now.

"Oh, um…are you sure you read the right case file?"

"Haha yes, now you can go back to sleep, I just wanted you to know that whether you are here for the next week or the rest of your life I will do my best to look out for you." Keith was touched.

"T-thank you, hopefully it's only for the next week though." He smiled.

"Haha yes, that's true…anyway I guess you should get some sleep, wakeup call comes early around here." Keith nodded and started to get comfortable, but before Réamann left Keith said

"Your parents were right about you, you can be a wise protector."


	3. Wish You Weren't Here

Wish You Weren't Here

**TIME FOR SOME FUN WITH DAMO TEHE **

"Keith" Keith growled. Was Rèamann really waking him up again? "Come on Keithy don't tell me you forgot about me already?" Keith's eyes snapped open. That was not Rèamann's voice. There was nobody there. "You are lucky he didn't strap you in."

"Cam?" Keith knew he must be dreaming.

"I am afraid so, and you aren't dreaming so stop trying to wake up."

"But-you-where are you?"

"I'm dead. Remember?"

"Yes, but- "

"So you can't see me."

"But I can hear you?"

"You didn't let me finish there Keithy, of course you never let me finish when I was alive either…I was going to say you can't see me yet." Keith gulped he didn't like the way this was going. "The only reason you are hearing me right now is because of the incredible guilt you feel and…you are lying in my bed." Keith gasped.

"But-"

"No buts Keithy, you are going to drive yourself and possibly others insane."

"No"

"No? NO!.. Okay, you won't."

"Cam?" There was no answer. "Cameron…CAMERON!" Silence. Keith suddenly wanted to be out of his bed more than anything.

Damian had fallen asleep in the car and Neil really hated to wake him up. He studied Damian contemplating whether or not he could lift him up. Damian's mouth had fallen open slightly. If he could carry Ryan surely he could manage Damian right? Neil called Ryan again and told him to leave the door open. Neil got out of the car and walked to Damian's side. He opened the door and put one arm under Damian's knees and his other arm around Damian's shoulders. As he carefully lifted Damian out of the car he realized he would have to grab Damian's cane too. With some swift maneuvering Neil was sure he could never repeat again he got Damian's cane and rested it on top of Damian, carrying both of them into the hotel where Ryan was waiting.

True to his word Ryan kept the door open.

"Neil" Ryan said with a smile.

"Sshhh" Neil said as he laid Damian on the puny fold-out couch. He looked around the room, grateful this particular hotel had nice rooms and couches. He would hate it if this was a cheap hotel with only a bed.

"I missed you" Ryan whispered and wrapped his arms around Neil's waist.

"I missed you too, but it was only an hour." Ryan kissed Neil's neck.

"I know but I was going crazy by myself. Can you believe how tense today was? I mean between everyone waiting for Paul to punch Keith again, Cameron's funeral, Damian's obvious avoidance of Keith, and how bad Keith looked it is nice to have something that is normal." Neil flinched. He always forgot how sensitive Ryan could be to other people's problems because he was always the strong one in their relationship. Neil found it ironic that the "dark destroyer" of the group was actually probably the most sensitive.

"I'm so sorry babe." Neil gently led Ryan to the double bed. They sat on the edge just watching Damian sleep. "Do you ever think that we are wasting our lives in these hotel rooms?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just mean we have been spending practically all of our time in hotels recently." Ryan laughed.

"Yeah I guess we have, but what other option do we have?" Neil shrugged. "Plus, I think it's kind of…romantic."

"Romantic?"

"Yeah I mean just you and me…and apparently Damian…in a building full of strangers with nothing to do but have fun." Neil sighed that did sound nice. He yawned, suddenly feeling the effects of the long day. Ryan laughed. "Bedtime?" Neil nodded slowly. Ryan, already in his pajamas, jumped straight into bed. Neil had to drag himself over to his clothes and change before he could collapse into bed. He glanced at Damian. Damian looked so peaceful. Neil sacrificed his pillow and gently slid it under Damian's head. He found a spare blanket and tossed it over Damian. Finally, he could go to bed. He crawled beside Ryan who gratefully offered his chest as a pillow. Neil laid his head on Ryan and fell into a blissful sleep.

"Are you ready to listen to reason Keithy?" Keith had amost fallen asleep again but his eyes snapped open.

"Cam?"

"Kind of…anyway. If you find yourself injured or sick do not, I repeat DO NOT go back to the hospital. Things will only get bad for you and everyone else if you do." Keith was confused and scared.

"But-"

"No buts just remember no hospitals and you will be fine now get some sleep"

"But Cam…Cam?" Keith had wanted to ask him what it was like to be dead, but once again he was gone.

Damian sighed a sigh of relief. He was home, in his apartment with Cameron and it had all just been a terrible nightmare. He rolled over and saw Cameron in the bed next to him. He could have cried. A sigh escaped his mouth.

"A dream Damian?" Cameron asked. Cameron's back was to Damian but Damian could picture the smile on Cameron's face.

"Yeah, it was extremely weird."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"That's okay…we've got time Damian…SO MUCH TIME" as he said this he rolled over to face Damian. Damian wanted to scream. Cameron was somewhere between zombie and skeleton. His pupils glowed red like lasers and clumps of dirt and maggots hung off of him. Damian rolled off the bed and started backing away. "You can't escape me Damian! You tried to forget me but I am everywhere! You little shit, I am everywhere." To Damian's horror Cameron started sitting up and getting out of bed. As he stumbled toward Damian, Damian noticed he had something in his hand. "You made the wrong choice Damian! You thought that lunkhead surfer was good for you. Look at him now!" Cameorn held up Keith's severed head in his right hand. Keith had a look of pure terror frozen on his face forever. As Cameron moved closer to Damian Keith's mouth began to twitch. Before Damian knew what was happening Keith was screaming at him.

"DAMO, I love you! Why did you let him do this to me? I thought what we had was good." Cameron laughed.

"Good…you hear that Damo? He LOVES you! Give him a kiss." Keith's face was back in that frozen expression of terror.

"No" Damian said trembling.

"Awww what's a matter Damian? You don't love him anymore? It's a good thing you didn't…lose your head." He said with a laugh. "Listen to me Damian. Be very careful what you say or do with Keith. If you aren't it could have disastrous results for you and your loved ones, whomever they might be." Damian was fairly sure he was crying now. Could you even cry in dreams?

"What do you want:? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Damian screamed.

"Isn't it obvious?...I want you to suffer." Cameron stuck his face in front of Damian's and laughed. Damian screamed.

Neil was happily running his hand idly up and down Ryan's happy trail. As tired as Neil was he couldn't sleep he just wanted to talk to Ryan, his best friend, not about anything in particular but just to hear his voice and maybe hold him. Ryan wished he was asleep, but he wasn't. He also wished that the room would stop spinning and his headache would go away.

"Neil" Ryan whispered.

"Yes Ryan?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"You, Damian, Keith…you." Ryan glanced to the clock, it was 1:15 in the morning. "Why are you up?"

"Besides you taunting me?...I don't feel very well." Neil moved off of Ryan and sat up. He looked Ryan in the eyes. "No, don't move." Ryan pleaded.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Neil put his hand on Ryan's face. He was a little warm, but nothing to worry about. Ryan sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't worry so much Neil. I am fine. It's just a headache and a slight stomachache. Honestly it's probably just from stress."

"But what if it's not?"

"It is, I promise."

"I wish you wouldn't worry so much." Neil said.

"Funny I was just thinking the same thing." Ryan laughed.

"I'm serious babe, one of these days you are going to worry yourself sick and wind up in the hospital."

"well as long as you take care of me that doesn't sound so bad" Ryan said with a smirk. Neil lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Shush you" Ryan opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Damian. Damian started moaning in his sleep. Ryan sat up, getting a mini head rush. Neil turned to Damian contemplating whether or not he should wake him up. Damian started twitching and fighting in his sleep. Neil expected him to wake up when he fell off the couch, but he didn't. He just kept saying  
"What do you want?" and "NNOOO" over and over again. Ryan got scared, really scared. Neil jumped off the bed, turned on the light, and ran to Damian. He wrapped his arms around him attempting to restrain his flailing limbs.

"Damian, Damian wake up! Damian wake up! You are dreaming" Neil said. He turned to ask Ryan for help but saw Ryan jump of the bed, his hand over his mouth, and dash towards the bathroom.

"Just stress my ass" Neil muttered. "Damian come on" Neil shook Damian and Damian slowly stopped fighting.

"N-Neil?" Damian whimpered.

"Yes, it's me. You were having a bad dream." Neil did not let go of Damian. He sat down next to him and stroked his hair. Damian was shaking and crying. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Damian shook his head no. "Do you want to come to my bed with me? I don't think Ryan will be getting much sleep tonight."

"W-why? What's wrong with Ryan?" Damian asked.

"Looks like he has a touch of the flu, come on Damian you don't have to go to sleep just relax. It's okay. It was only a dream." Damian knew it wasn't only a dream. He knew it was more, but he couldn't explain that to Neil. Before Damian could open his mouth he was being lifted off the floor by Neil and gently placed in the soft bed. When Neil put him down he refused to let go of Neil's shirt. "Damian, was it really that scary?" Neil looked into Damian's eyes and knew the answer. "Okay listen. I have to check on Ryan, but I can leave my shirt here for you if you need it." Damian nodded. Neil took off his shirt and handed it to Damian. Damian breathed in the scent of Neil and calmed down slightly.

Neil walked to the bathroom poor Ryan couldn't even close the door. Neil stood in the doorway looking at the disheveled Ryan leaning over the toilet.

"Stress huh?" Neil said. Ryan looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, just stress. I am fine now." Ryan stood up shakily and flushed the toilet. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands and mouth out.

"Look can we just skip the speech and go to bed?" Ryan asked looking at Neil. He looked so tired. Neil wanted to give in just like that, but a small part of him told him to fight.

"Tell you what, let me take your temperature and then, depending on the results we can go to bed." Ryan sighed, he knew this was a losing battle. He nodded. "Oh and uh we may have to share a bed with Damian. It was the only way I could get him to calm down." Ryan nodded again. Neil opened the medicine cabinet where they had stored a first aid kit. He pulled out the thermometer and turned to Ryan who was putting the toilet seat down so he could sit. Neil walked over to him and put the thermometer in his mouth. Ryan felt like the minutes dragged on like hours. Finally Neil pulled it out of his mouth. Ryan knew he didn't have a fever. Honestly he felt fine now. Neil frowned.

"Well?" Ryan asked yawning.

"100.4" No way, Ryan did not feel sick anymore. His stomach was a little sore but he thought that was just from throwing up. "Ryan, be honest with me. How are you feeling?"

"Fine Neil, just a little sore." Neil sighed. There was no way Ryan was telling the truth and yet…Ryan looked at him with fear in his eyes begging Neil to believe him.

"Okay…let's go to bed. We'll see how you feel in the morning." Neil helped Ryan up and they walked back to the bed. Damian was curled around Neil's shirt whimpering softly.

"I'll be in the middle." Neil muttered. He knew he was the shortest so it only made sense. Neil slid into the bed followed by Ryan. Neil rolled over to face Ryan who still looked pale. Ryan got out of bed and turned off the light. When he came back he told Neil to use him as a pillow, but Neil didn't want to.

"I don't know babe. I don't want to hurt you."

"The only way you can hurt me Neil is if you don't cuddle with me right now." Ryan said. Neil sighed.

"Okay" Neil scooted onto Ryan. Ryan let the smallest whimper escape his mouth.

"Neil?" Damian mumbled.

"Right here Damian."

"I don't think I can go back to sleep."

"That's okay I don't think any of us are. Especially Ryan."

"Why would you say that?" Ryan asked.

"I heard that whimper and I can hear your stomach rumble. I am not deaf." Ryan didn't know what to say. He really felt fine. Neil sat up and gently placed his hands on Ryan's stomach. The soft fabric of his t-shirt in contrast to the tight muscles underneath. "But babe, it's okay. We all get sick sometimes." He gently rubbed Ryan's stomach. "Can you just admit that you are sick?"

"I'm not though."

"I swear Ryan one of these days…one of these days."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS RYAN REALLY SICK OR JUST STRESSED? DO YOU THINK KEITH IS ACTUALLY CRAZY? LET ME KNOW, I TAKE EVERY OPINION INTO CONSIDERATION, PLUS REVIEWS (GOOD OR BAD) ARE NICE! THANKS FOR READING. **


End file.
